The Fast and the Furious Ride or Die
by Chevy67
Summary: Before the first movie a diffrent take on the movie my version of before the first movie review and critasism welcome
1. Intore

My Characters

Name: Rockland or Rocky William Ortiz

Age 15

Height 6 foot 10

Origin Dominican/Hispanic

Family two sisters Letty and Roxy

Description Long Dark Brown Blackish Hair down to Upper mid-back Muscular Scar on right side of Chest and whip mark from shoulder blades to lower back and scar on lower abdomen Golden Tan

Tattoos Werwolf on chest Eagle on Back Cross with a Rosa and dagger with a drop a blood on the left forearm and Eagle on the Right Forearm Triple xXx on the back of the Neck

Piercings/Jewelery Left ear Dog tags Cross Chain Leather Wrist band watch rings 3 left hand 4 right hand chain Wallet Studead belt

Cars 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Black 1500hp and 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner Hemi Sliver with Black Hood 1500hp Nickname Hammer

Crew Toretto

Weapons Bowie Knife and 9mm Pistol

Name: Roxana Leticia Ortiz

Age 14

Height: 5 ft 9

Origin Dominican/Hispanic

Description Long dark Brown almost Black Hair look alot like her older sister and bother scar on lower abdomen

Tattoos Bruning Cross on Back Cross with a gun that says William Rockland Ortiz 13/1/1959 to 12/2/1996 on Left Forearm and Black Dodge Charger that says Antoine Dominic Toretto 15/6/57 to 18/6/1996

Piercings/Jewelery both Ears bellie button Cross Dog-Tags Leather Wrist band Cain wallet rings 2 left hand 3 right hand

Cars 1965 Ford Mustang Blood Red 1250hp and 1995 Toyata Supra Black 1300hp

Crew Toretto

Weapons Pocket Knife and old army revolver


	2. First impression and Love one is lost

Authors Note Roxy is Rocky and Letty sister ages Letty 16 Rocky 15 Roxy 14 Dom 18 Mia 16 Vince 18

Six Years Earlier

It was typical hot day in LA the Ortiz's had moved to LA from Mexico "Rocky come give a hand with the Boxes would you please" Rocky came running down the stairs with his older sister Letty on his heals "Do you need some papai " Yes you i do need these boxes aren't going to move themselves are they" No Papai

By the time all the boxes had been moved it was nearly time lunch "Rocky take you sister outside play with her " Rocky groad as much as he loved Roxy she could be down right a pain in the ass "come Roxy you can come with me and Letty" Roxy eyes lit up she loved her older sister and bother more than anything in the world

Down the Street Tony Toretto and Dom where working on the Charger it was a father son project "Dad" Tony looked up from the engin "Yes Mia " Who are those Kids Dad" What Kids of those ones they moved into house down the street two days ago Domanic " Yes dad "Clean up would you" Ya dad me and Vince will clean up " Where is Vince anyway " V get your lazy ass in here and help me clean up would ya " I'm coming Mother " Dom glared at him with a death Look " I joking man Chill" Whatever

Letty Rocky and Roxy walked pasted the Toretto place when Rocky herd Dom yell at Vince "oh come V don't be bloody lazy slob make me clean it all up" It ant my mess so i don't got ah clean it up Dom with that Vince walked out of the Garage " Asshole " Dom muted to himself " Hey need a hand cleaning up " Dom looked up to see a boy and two girls "names Rocky Ortiz this os my older sister Leticia or Letty and my younger sister Roxyana or Roxy we moved up the street two days ago " Dom got a proper look at Rocky he was pretty tall " names Dom We did you move from to LA " Mexico " Where in Mexico " Baja " Sweet So it must suck having two sister " Na it don't suck Letty proble the best sister any one could get she me and Roxy love cars" they Like Cars for real " Yea they really do"

"Dominic " Yea dad " have you finshed cleaning up yet " yea i'm finshed

Present "yo Rocky speaking " Rocky" whats wrong girl" Its dad threre's been an accident " what happend" car crash smased into a wall 140 " Why "he found bitchface fucking some school jock" you want me to call Letty and tell her " alright i'll go and what i can find out ok "

Tony had been in his office at DT garage when the phone rand " Dt garge tony speaking " Tony its Rocky is Letty there " Why what wrong " my dad had accident and he's in hosiptal " hang on a moment i'll get her for ya " Tony walked out of the office "Vince " Vince rolled out from underneath an busted old Civic " yea Mr T " Where's Letty and Dom " Don't know " Why " Ring dom and tell him to get his ass back here and tell him to pick Letty from school asap " Righo"

Meanwhile in Mexico Letty wasn't at school she was with Dom when his cellphone rang " Dom get your motherfucker lazy ass up and anwser the dame thing for christsake " What " Dom groaned in his sleep " anwser your fucking phone " Letty mutted angyly " alright what the fuck do you want " Vince laught on the other end " nice you and Let better get your ass back here asap if i were " what why V does he know about us " nah i think your safe for now but i would get back here i was you " V how fast do you think it would take form Baja " Dom what the fuck are you and Let doing in Mexico botha " Letty groaned in frustashen " Give me the phone Dom " Dom handed Letty his cellphone "what wrong V that we have come all the way from fucking mexico" How should i know girl your bother rang i think some thing about some accident i did'n hear verymuch Let Bye Let " Seeya V " with that Letty hung up and handed dom his cellphone back " Let yu sure you want go home " i got to dom" Alright baby we'll go home " they had planed to stay in Mexico for two weeks they packed their duffle bags and paid for the hotel room and load their cars then speed off to LA

Back in LA Rocky speed all the way to the hospital and drifted into the car park and parked the charger and ran though the doors of the hospital and was met by Roxy" did you get a hold of Let " no she wasn't at the garage and she not anwsering her cell every " well were the hell is she then " I'll Ring V and ask him to call Dom " ya who the fuck " jeez V it only me NOS " what ya want Rocky " can ya ring dom and ask to ring Let and tell to get her ass to the Echo Park hospital now " She and Dom are on their way from Baja " what the Fuck are they doing in Fucking Mexico V " How the Fuck should i now proble to get some time alone cuse Mr T don't about them " Shit the still haven't told him yet " Nope they think he wouldn't aprove because you know Dom repetasion"Yeah alright i'll call ya when i know more " with that Rocky hung up two hours later Rocky's cell phone went off " Rocky speaking" Baby did you forget that you were srepose to come over for dinner and meet my family or did it slip your mind" shit baby i'm sorry i'can't come my dad had an accident and i've been trying to get a hold of Let and Dom" Sorry i snaped at ya Rocky " it cool Babe "

Half an hour out of LA Letty and Dom were doing a hell lot more than the speed limet 25 minutes later they arrived at Echo Park Hospital they were met in the parking lot by Rocky " Rocky what happend " He crased he's car into a wall 140" what why " he found bitchface Helen riding or rather fucking some jock " Dom was the first to speak for about ten minutes "Shoudn't we go see him " Alright weres Roxy "she's with dad now his pretty bad " with that the walked in to the hospital and to Mr Ortiz's room

Author's note there are some spelling mistakes and Helen is there step mother and you will find who Rocky Girlfriend is and what will happen to their Father in the next chapter and one more thing there is a change of age for Rocky he now 16


	3. Three months later

It was typical hot LA day the garage was like oven there was no air con Rocky rolled out from under a 65 mustang he was replacing the clutch the owner had fucked everything on the car Letty and Dom had got a very long lecture and were grounded for three months and banded from the garage it was fucking hot in here Mr T had gone to get part and Vince was who noes were he was typical he though its always me who has to fix everything around here Roxy was over at their Aunts place for the weekend Dom and Letty were at home see as they were still grounded for another month and Mia was somewhere he didn't really care were everyone was the heat was unbearable Rocky pulled off his wife beater and wiped the sweat from his eyes he slipped on his wife beater he grabbed the parts he needed and rolled back under the car he herd footstep coming into the garage the were to light for a mans it was Julie Tran Dom's ex girlfriend she was the biggest slut in the school he didn't bother rolling out from under the car he kept on working on the clutch someone kicked his work boot Rocky rolled out from under the mustang to see Johnny Tran Rocky stood to his fall height of 6f11 he towered over Johnny.

"What the Fuck do you want Tran" Rocky said angrily as reached for the wrench in his back pocket.

"I am here to talk to Toretto were is he " Tran said smirking but the smirk disappeared when he saw that Rocky had pulled a wrench from his back pocket.

"Dom wants nothing to do with you and leave Letty and Roxy alone or me and Dom will tell you personal to leave them the fuck alone "Rocky said as he put the wrench down and pulled out his 9mm pistol and pointed at Tran.

Tran and his men seem to get the message and left the garage after they left Mr T turned up with the parts he gone to get. The rest of the afternoon was quiet at five the shut the garage up and headed back to the house Rocky was meeting his girlfriends parents he walked down the stairs wearing a pair of faded jeans black muscle shirt with his leather jacket he grabbed the keys to the Roadrunner making sure he had everything.

"Got a hot date" Vince said smirking.

"Shut up V it not like your getting any is it "Rocky said smirking that shut Vince up.

Vince stormed out of room up stairs and slammed the door shut of his bedroom everyone was laughing.

"alright that another Rocky what did you say to Vince" Tony said coming in to the room from the kitchen.

"Nothing Mr T he just can't take a joke now if you don't mind i have dinner to attend"Rocky said pulling on his jacket and walked out the front door and down the stairs to his car they herd the screech of tires as he pulled away from the curb and down the street he cell phone began ringing he anwserd his phone.

"Rocky speaking"He said

"Rocky" it was his girlfriend Juliet

"Yea whats wrong babe"Rocky said she sounded like she been crying.

"Babe whats wrong"Rocky asked

"Nothings wrong it just my dad been asking about my boyfriend he said i can't see him or you until he's met him"she said

"Don't worry about it I'm coming over or have you forgotten "Rocky said

"No I haven't forgotten "She said

With that Rocky hung up and continue to drive her house this was going to fun he pulled up out the front of her house might as well get it over with he thought he open the driver side door slamming the door shut he walked up to the door and knocked on the front door her father Greg answered the door .

"you must be Juliets boyfriend right"Greg Williams was about 6f3 and built like a bear.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend"Rocky said

"Come in then I'll tell Jules that your here" Greg said as he let Rocky in

Rocky walked into the living room saw Jules's bothers Ben and Chirs they didn't notice him he took a seat he herd shouting coming from the other room he make out Juliet's and her father he wondered what that was about.

"What the hell are you doing hanging around Johnny Tran and his lot are you sleeping with that Asian punk"Greg shouted at his daughter after catching here and Tran in bed together he felt bad for Rocky.

"So what if i am it none of your business "She shouted back at her father.

"It is have you forgotten your boyfriend Rocky or is he a short fling" Greg shouted back at his daughter he noticed Rocky standing in the door way

"So you've been fucking around be hide my back all the time we've been together with JOHNNY FUCKING TRAN for fuck sake you have to be the biggest two timing fucking slut of skank"Rocky shouted picking up his keys and slamming the front door.

Back at the Toretto's house they were all watching a movie the herd the screech of tires it had been two hours after he'd left he brought the car to a stop out side the house Rocky grabbed the 48 pack of Coronas slamming the drivers side door and walking up to the front door they all herd the front door slam shut the force of the door slamming almost brought the door off it's hinges .

"Jeez man you look like hell" Vince said taking a close a look at Rocky.

"Yeah well you would look like this V if you found out you girlfriend been cheating on you all the time you've been together with JOHNNY FUCKING TRAN"Rocky said angerily

"What that bitch do"Letty said hearing what her bother had said

"She's been fucking Tran be hide my back since we got together "Rocky said

"What that fucking heartless bitch i'm kick her skank ass on Monday" Letty said

"Be my guess you can kick her ass while i beat the shit out of Tran"Rocky said

"So what you two broke up" Mia said she hadn't herd all of the story all she had herd was that Rocky's ex girlfriend and Johnny Tran were both going to get their asses kicked by Letty,Rocky and mostly Dom as well .

"Yea we broke up" Rocky said as opened the 48 pack of Conronas and pulled three out handed one to Letty and one to Vince.

"You know my dads going to get up you for drinking " Mia said

"Well he'll get over it anyway i know Letty and Dom ain't aloud out of the house since they still got a month of being grounded "Rocky said taking drink from his bottle "Weres Dom and Mr T anyway"

"Their in the garage working on Mr T's Charger ""Vince said finshing his beer and grabing a another beer from the 48 pack.


	4. Gone&Goodbye

LA June 1996 a mouth had passed since Rocky had broken up with his ex girlfriend they were going to Plamdale for Mr Toretto last race of the season all of the team ere up early and getting ready to leave to go to Plamdale for the last race meeting of the season it had been nearly four months since Letty and Rocky's dad had died Helen had left town and been left nothing the house had been sold Letty, Rocky and Roxy had moved into the Toretto's house Tony had be come there legal guardian until they all turned eighteen which would be a another two years for Letty and Rocky and another four years for Roxy .

The team were still getting ready it was eight in the morning it is an hour a half drive to Plamdale from LA they were almost ready to go they were waiting on Mia as per use well .

"Mia hurry that Italian ass up other wise I'll drag your ass down here dressed or not" Letty shouted how long does it take a person to get ready but this was Mia it always took forever for her to get ready for anything .

"MIA!. get you ass down here or I'll drag your ass down here dressed or not" Dom shouted he was getting really pissed off now why did it take her forever to get ready.

"Alright keep your fucking hair on Dominic and don't get your panties in twist" Mia shouted from her room which eared a laugh from Letty and Vince everyone else was trying not to laugh.

About five minutes later Mia came down the stairs ready to leave.

"Is her royal highness ready to leave" Rocky said in sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Rocky!.Fucking asshole" Mia said under her breath.

"Alright are you lot ready so we can leave now" Tony said coming in to the room " I see that you ready to go finally"

They plied into their cars and left the house and heading to Plamdale after about an hour and half they pulled up at Plamdale racetrack piling out of their cars Dom,Vince,Letty and Rocky headed to the pits with Mr T to check on his car.

Mia and Roxy headed to the standies to watch the races Mr T's race wasn't till after lunch knowing the others they would be down in the pits helping Mr T's pit crew with the car getting it ready for the race.

Down in the pits Mr T and his crew were having trouble finding the problem the car wouldn't start when it did it would cut out after five minutes Rocky had said that it needed a new transmission it would take about two hours to replace the broken parts after two hours they had replaced the broken parts on the car.

They were all in the standes waiting for Mr Toretto's race to begin a voice came over the loudspeaker was the announcer saying that the race would begin in five minutes going over the rules flags and introduction the drivers and the teams and would the crowd stand for the national anthem after the national anthem had been song they went back to their seats the race began Mr Toretto took the lead for most of the race.

In the last five laps of the race car number 19 had been tailgating Mr T's car for the last ten laps the team had left their seats to go and get something to eat when Rocky noticed smoke coming from the track and could hear the announcer telling the crowd to stay in their seats when the announcer said what had happened that one of the racer had crashed into the wall and been clipped on the bumper.

As the team came closer to the track they could see the full damage.

"Fuck that Mr T's car "Rocky said noticing the car number 13 that was Mr Toretto's car he looked over at Dom didn't move then the announcer voice came over the loudspeaker that in fact that it was Mr Toretto car and that his car had been clipped by car number 19 driven by Kenny Linder .

"It has been confirmed that number 13 driver Antoine Toretto has been confirmed is dead" The announcer said sadly.

Dom didn't move he could hear Mia crying against Vince's shoulder and Roxy crying he looked at Letty she didn't move or say anything she had lost both of her fathers in four months of each other he was awaken from his daydream by the voice.

"Are you part of Mr Toretto team" It was the track official

"I'm his son and my sister Mia Letty,Rocky and Roxy live with us my dad was their guardian since their father died and Vince live with us as well" Dom said with sadness in his voice

Three days had past since Mr Toretto's death the funeral was tomorrow Dom and Mia hadn't said a word to anyone Rocky, Letty, Vince ,Roxy and Dom and Mia's grandparents were planing the funeral Letty sighed she knew that Dom needed time to grieve his father's death she had taken it hard when her father had died she hadn't wanted to let anyone in but Dom had been there the holy time she had needed him but it had been three days he barely spoke to anyone never did Mia Vince had been trying to get Mia to talk to him about Mr T's death but neither of them would talk about it if anyone mention him they would clamp up and not say a word to anyone.

Letty looked up from the eulegy that she had to write to see Dom coming down the stairs not even noticing that Letty was there.

"Dom." Letty said he stopped and turned to looked at her he had blood shot eyes he was barely sleeping or eating.

"What Let" Dom said barely above a whisper.

"Shouldn't you be writing your eulegy for you dad's Fun." She stopped knowing the pain it caused him she had held him when he had broken down and cried he blamed himself for the accident .

"Let i can't write it it's just to much pain and it hurts too much." Dom said.

"I understand Dom I'll write if you want to we got each others backs remember . Letty said.

"Yea i remember thanks Let i don't think i could of got this far without you" Dom said before leaning down to kiss Letty.

Rocky smiled he wasn't having much lucky with Mia she wouldn't speak to anyone .

"Mia you've got to eat something" Vince pleaded with the younger Toretto.

Mia didn't say anyting she just sat there stareing into space.

The next day was Mr Toretto's funeral the team were getting ready to go they were waiting on Mia she hadn't come down for dinner or breakfast .

"Mia" Rocky said softly as he opened her bedroom door she was laying on her bed starring at the ceiling.

"What Rocky " Mia said with no life in her voice.

"You have to get ready for the funeral"Rocky said softly as walked toward her.

"OK" Mia said on the brink of tears.

"I'll just be outside if you need me ok" Rocky said walking out the door.

When everyone was ready to leave to go the cemetery for the funeral they piled into their car they arrived at the cemetery they walked to the spot were Mr T was to be buried friend and family had come to say good bye to good man with a golden heart.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Antoine Dominic Toretto " the priest said "Now would Dominic Antoine's son will say his eulegy.

"For as long as i could remember my father was a good man with a golden man he had taught me allot of the things in life"Dom said and went to sit next to Letty.

Rocky stood up and walked up to were the priest was .

"For as long as I've know Mr Toretto he was a good man he taught me how to be a good man and still live life to the fullest it didn't mater what went wrong in life just keep your head held high and don't ever let people see your weakness that's what he said to me when i was about thirteen"Rocky said and went back to his seat the rest of the funeral went like a blur.


	5. Another is taken part 1

La June it had been three days since the funeral Dom had gone to get parts for the garage it must of been fate that Dom ran into Linder.

"Dominic Toretto your Antoine Toretto son I'm sorry" he didn't get to say anything because Dom hit with torch wrench he didn't stop hitting him until he couldn't lift his arm.

Dom didn't know what had driven him to nearly kill Linder was it anger, grief or revenge for his fathers death he knew he would go to jail for he would lose Mia and Letty that was something he didn't want. Dom ran for his car there was only one person he trusted more than Letty he didn't want to leavehe prayed to god that they forgave for this stupid mistake he'd made he pulled up outside the house he ran up the stair thought the front door no one was home that was good he threw what he needed in a duffel bag he ran back to the the car pulling away from the curb he had to go to Mexico.

Later that day Letty had come home from the garage to see if Dom was there she walked into his room to see a note on the bed it read.

_Dear Letty I have done something that i am not proud of i know you are wondering were I"ve gone I saw Linder and I lost it i didn't mean to hit to him i couldn't control my anger. I didn't stop until i couldn't lift my arm i ran i just left him there please don't follow me" Love Dom._

Letty put down the note she herd a knock on the front door walking down she opened the door to see two LA Pd Cops standing on the porch.

"Miss Ortiz is Dominic Torretto here" one of the cops said.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning" She said trying not to lose her temper.

" Do You know were he is now" Said another didn't they listen to word she had said.

"No I Haven't not seen him and no i don't know were he is right now" She said getting more irritated by the minute.

"Stupid Mother Fucker " Letty said slamming her hand against the wall

When Letty got back to the garage they could tell she was pissed about something Rocky though to himself what the fuck has Dom done now.

"Yo Let did you find Dom" Vince said but the look that Letty gave him shut up him

"Let what did Dom do" Rocky asked his sister.

"He fucking ran after he nearly killed Linder and the fucking cops are looking for him"Letty partical yelled her bother everyone in the garage had herd what she said.

"What the fuckin hell do you mean he nearly killed said he was pissed

"He left a fucking note V telling what he did and then two fucking cops showed up at the house then i came back here " Letty said angrily at him

"How the hell did he run into Linder" Vince said to himself .

"Where's Dom" Mia asked coming into the garage she hadn't seen him since this morning

"Rocky you better tell her" Letty said walking out of the garage.

"Tell me what Rocky " Mia asked her bestfriends bother.

"Dom ran into Linder he lost it he nearly killed he left a note Letty found it then two cops showed up the house looking for Dom she came back here and told us what happened and we don't know were the fuck he is"Rocky said to her

"Meanwhile near the Mexico border .

Dom had left about two hours ago he would run for as long as he could no doubt that someone most likely Letty had found the note that he had left he was pulled over by a couple of cops Fuck he thought that all i need .

A couple hours later the garage phone rang from the office Rocky rolled out from under an old Bukie and walked towards the office he answerd the phone.

"DT garage Rocky speaking" Rocky said over the phone.

"Roc it's Dom"

"Dom were the fuck are you Let , Mia are having a fucking fit" Rocky said to his friend

"I'm at the LA PD lock up your going to have to bail me out" Dom said.

"You got picked up by the cops" Rocky said

"Yea just outside the Mexico border"Dom said.

After ending the call he walked out of the office.

"Who was that Roc" Letty asked her bother

"It was Dom he got picked up by the cops and is in the LA PD lockup I've got go and bail him up" Rocky said

" I wouldn't tell Mia just go and get and kick his ass for me "Letty said to her bother as he left the garage when did life got so fucked up.

About half an hour after leaving the garage Rocky arrived at the lock up he walked though the door to the front desk.

"Can I help you"Said the receptor

"I'm here to bail out Dominic Torretto" Rocky said blankly

"Why would you let that monster out" She said harshly

"He's not a fucking monster he just lost his father and you assholes let that fucking asshole Linder get away with it he deserved it for what he did"Rocky said nearly shouting

"Sargent there's something here to bail out Torretto"She said

" You here for Torrtteo right "said a cop about thirty

"Yea I'm here for him"Rocky said to the Sargent

"Now his hearing is dated for the next month on the said to Rocky as he handed him the releas papers.

"Alright I'll remind said sighing the paper hand them back to the cop.

"I can understand why he did it but the law is still the said to Rocky


	6. Another is taken part 2

LA July

Today was Dom trail everyone who knew the Torrettos knew what Dom had done they didn't blame him for doing Rocky,Letty,Roxy,Vince and Mia walked into the court room on the other side was Linder's family giving them the death stare after talking to Dom's lawyer about what was going to happen with the case. As the judge entered the room everyone was told to stand and sit when the judge was looked at the door that opened as Dom was lead to the defender's stand by two cops he stood there silently as the first witnesses were called to the stand to recount the attacker before and after. Rocky was called to the the witness stand after swearing to tell the truth the holy truth.

After about three hours the jury went to make their desesin on weather or not Dom was guilty they waited fro about two hours before the jury came back.

"Has the jury reached a disunion "said the judge

"yes your honour we have we find the defendant guilty of assault "said a member of the jury

"Please rise Mr Torretto"said the judge Dom ruse from his seat.

"The sentence will be five years at the maxim security prison of Lompoc"said the judge

Dom was givin ten minutes to say goodbye to them.

"Now Rocky and V i want you to look after them three and keep them out of trouble alright"said Dom not looking them in the eye

"We'll try our best Dom"said Rocky

"Try not to turn gay in there "Said Letty smirking a bit

"There's no way in fucking hell that will happen"Said Dom

"Times up Torretto we got to go"said one of the guards

They watched as Dom was lead away from them,Rocky could see Mia was on the brink of tear turning to Vince.

"Come on guy lets get out of here"Said Rocky walking down the empty hall way toward the front everyone started to leave except Mia she just stood their frozen.

"Come on girl it'll be alright said Letty

"Hows it going to be alright Let,Dom's gone my dads gone I've got no one"Said Mia

"You think you've had it tough i lost not only the only guy i would every love but both my fathers"said Letty

The drive back to the house was quiet as had been driving to the courthouse

Over the next few weeks the team what was left of them Letty and Rocky took charge of the house and the garage Mia worked at the store while Letty ,Rocky,Vince and Roxy looked after the garage. When school started again it wouldn't be enougth to keep the garage running Rocky and Letty thought about dropping out of school just to keep up with the work load at the garage their aunt had put her foot down saying that they couldn't drop out just because they couldn't keep up with the workload.

"Let i know you don't want to see her but she come all the way from the D.R. so atleast try to be nice"Rocky pleaded with his sister their granmother was coming to visit for a couple months here in L.A

" ¿Por qué de repente no le importa que una vez cuando el padre estaba vivo no se preocupan por nosotros o venga a visitar ni una sola vez"Letty said

"Yo entiendo, pero ella sigue siendo la sangre de la familia es más espesa que el agua Vamos"Rocky said

" No tire de que la sangre es más espesa puta mierda a continuación, el agua conmigo rocosos"Letty said

"Yo anit incluso tirando cualquier mierda con ustedes que, ¿por qué me molesto es como hablar con un pedazo de mierda de la madera"Rocky said

"Se anit que odio que ella lo justo, ¿por qué ahora después de tantos años, después de todo la mierda esa es otra ido el año pasado como perder el Sr. Torreto y Domingo Letty said\

"Sí seguro de que no es que tu solo enojado por somethig más lo anit tiene mierda que ver con las mamás de nuestro padre que vienen a visitar no dejarlo Rocky said

"Está bien que anit tiene nada que ver con su venida de roca, es sólo creo que tal vez embarazadas" Letty said

" Así que el padre deje, es elses Domingo o alguien'Rocky said

Por supuesto que es pendejo libertad de que las anguilas de lo bes"Letty said

Translation

¿Por qué de repente no le importa que una vez cuando el padre estaba vivo no se preocupan por nosotros o venga a visitar ni una sola vez meaning Why all of a sudden does she care not once when dad was alive didn't she care about us or come to visit not once

"Yo entiendo que hago, pero ella todavía está la sangre de la familia es más espesa que el agua Vamos" meaning "I understand i do but she is still family blood is thicker than water Let "

No tire de que la sangre es más espesa puta mierda a continuación, el agua conmigo rocosos meaning Don't pull that fucking blood is thicker then water shite with me rocky

Yo anit incluso tirando cualquier mierda con ustedes que, ¿por qué me molesto es como hablar con un pedazo de mierda de la madera meaning I anit even pulling any bullshit with you let, why do i even bother its like talking to a hunk of fucking wood

Se anit que odio que ella lo justo, ¿por qué ahora después de tantos años, después de todo la mierda esa es otra ido el año pasado como perder el Sr. Torreto y Domingo meaning It anit that i hate her it just ,why now after all these years after all the other shit thats gone the past year like losing Mr Torreto and Dominic

Sí seguro de que no es que tu solo enojado por somethig más lo anit tiene mierda que ver con las mamás de nuestro padre que vienen a visitar no dejarlo Meaning Yea sure it aint that your just pissed about somethig else it anit got shit to do with our dad's mums coming to visit does it let

Está bien que anit tiene nada que ver con su venida de roca, es sólo creo que tal vez embarazadas to Its has nothing to do with her Rocky,its just that i think i maybe pregnant

Así que el padre deje, es elses Domingo o alguien to So whose the father let, is it Dominic or someone elses

Por supuesto que es pendejo libertad de quién sería la anguila to Of course its dom's asshole, whose else it his


	7. One year later

LA July 1997

It had been a year since Dom had gone to prison and Mr Toretto had died,. Both Letty and Rocky had graduated high school and were working at DT full time about six months ago the team met Jesse and Leon. On January 18th William Rico Ortiz was born three weeks after Dom went to prison Letty had found out she was three mouths pregnant. Letty's and Rocky's grandmother had come to visit and had ended up moving to LA just down the street from the team.

Roxy was waiting for her boyfriend Mitch he was buster in the teams eyes ,Roxy watched Rocky with Will her nephew and did he have a set of lungs on him and he had to be center of attention the only time he was quite was when he was near a car or with Ja Rule or Jay Z blaring from the speaker

Will started to cry and scream for attension .Rocky got up from under Roxy's Mustang and walked into the office.

"Hey whats you crying about little man"Rocky said picking up his nephew

The sound of a engine and the sequel of tires and Roxy,Rocky turned to look at what ever his sister was screaming about then he noticed it was Mitch the busters car.

Mitch Harris had know Roxy Ortiz from school and had only been going out for three months both her brother and sister had treated him if he broke her heart they would brake his neck

"Hey Buster "Rocky said walking out of the office

"Shut the Fuck up Rocky"Roxy said

"Hey mind you langue would you"Letty said rolling out from the civic she was working on

"Why has she got to mind her langue Leticia 'Mitch said

"Fucking keep out of this buster this anit got nting to do with you anyway"Letty snaped at him

"Atleast her boyfriend didn't up and run "Mitch said

Rocky clinched his jaw that buster has gone to far ,.Letty gave him a nice right upper cut with a right hook he was on the ground holding his broken nosie

"You better get your fuckin snowman ass out of this garage before i fuckin throw you out,.And just so you know her boyfriend didn't up and run as you put it asshole he's in prison so fuck off "Rocky said picking him up and throwing the buster out on his ass

About ten minutes later after Mitch had left,Roxy had gone to help Rocky fix her mustang ,Letty went back to the civic she had been working an hour or two later they herd the Jetta,Skyline and Maxiam pull up at the back of the garage.

Jesse,Leon and Vince came in laughing and joking about somthing. Rocky looked from the Mustangs engin to see Letty roll out from under the civic she had been fixing he knew she was going to yell at them.

"Were the fuck have you lot been we got a hell lot of fuckin work to do if you haven't notices we're running behind so get your ass over there and fix the dame things"Letty

After that they all pulled their heads out of there asses and manged to get half the cars done before five which was when they had to lock up and head back to the fort.

Later that night after the afternoon braque the team were watching some bloody crap movie Vince had picked atleast a dozen time by about the third movie Mia said she was calling it a night and went to bed one by one the team left after about six movies both Letty and Rocky called it a night.

The next day the team were just as busy as they had been yesterday,and had just as many cars to fix by 12pm they had finished at least half the cars that needed to be done they had gone to the store for lunch were Mia was.

Rocky's cellphone started to ring he went out the back to answer it.

"Yea Rocky here "Rocky said

"Hey Roc"said the voice on the other end

"Hey man whats up"Rocky said

"Look Roc i got wind of a rummer they may be letting me out early about Januray or Febuaray"Dom said

"Shit thats early so you want me to tell them or you want it to be a surprise "Rocky said

"Nah keep it surprise so hows Let and the kid "Dom asked

"There fine and the kid's a boy named him William Rico Ortiz-Toretto"Rocky said

"Hows Roxy,Vince and Mia"Dom asked

"There fine and we hired two new menaces about six months ago they live at the fort with the rest of us "Rocky said

"I got to go man i'll talk to you when i can"Dom said

"Alright see yea man"Rocky said and hung up and headed back to were the team were .

"Who was that on the phone Roc"Vince said with mouth full of frys

"Just an old friend from Mexico"Rocky said lieing

After lunch the team headed back to the garage for the rest of the day which was pretty uneventful the locked up the garage at five headed back to the fort. Letty was the first one back to the fort she noticed her aunts car parked out in the street ,Her aunt was standing on the porch waiting for someone.

"What are you doing in L.A"Letty asked mildly annoyed

'I came to visit from what i hear from your grandmother you got yourself pregnant "Maria said

"And he left your ass on the curb"Her cousin Ashley said

"He didn't leave my ass on the curb as you like to put it puta"Letty said

"Then were is he Leticia"her aunt asked

"In Lompoc were he'll be for the next four years "Letty said


	8. Chapter 8

LA December 1997

Rocky was underneath a Honda Civic the guy who owed the piece of fuckin shite, couldn't really race at all and could barely drive to save his life. Vince, Leon and Jesse had gone to the store. Mia was at the store .Roxy was out with her friends from school and Letty was in the office arguing with a guy who wouldn't pay his bill.

Christmas was coming up it would be the second one that Dom would miss being in Lompoc., The civic that Rocky was fixing, Rocky had beaten the guy who had owned it racing for slips at the races last Friday night. The Civic was beat up so bad that Rocky, Leon and Jesse had strip it back to the bear chassie the car needed a new gear box, engine, clutch, exhaust, body kit, tiers and a respray all together it would cost 10 grand to fix the heap of crap.

Rocky looked up from the part he was pulling apart for the civic as Letty walked out of the office and towards the 93 Mazda Rx7 that the team had brought from the wreckers to give to Dom when he got out of Lompoc unknown to everyone except Rocky Dom was getting out of Lompoc next month or the month after.

"Hey let do you need a hand with the Rx7"Rocky said

"Nah I'm good Roc"Letty said

About half an hour later Roxy and her friends turned up at the garage.

"Hey Roxy whose that guy under the Mazda "Brooke said

"That's my sister Letty "Roxy said

"Why does she dress like a boy than" Gisele said

"Because you think i would wear a Fuckin skirt if i was working on a car "Letty said rolling out from under Rx7

"NO why would you want to work on a car for a living "Gisele said

Rocky smirked to himself he could smell a fight and he knew he was going to walk away the victor just then his cell phone rang he walked into the office to answer it he shut the door.

"Yea Rocky here "Rocky said

"Hey Roc its Dom "said the man on the other end

"Hey man what's up "Rocky said

"Nothing much hey man i know when there letting me out "Dom said

"When are they letting you out of Lompoc "Rocky Said?

"Next month on the 18th "Dom said

"You know that's when Will's birthday is don't you" Rocky said

"What you guys doing for his birthday "Dom asked

"Just a barque, Just the team and family "Rocky said

"OK man just don't tell Letty or Mia, by the way those two mechanic they aren't causing any problems or trouble for the team "Dom said

"Nah there cool man they know that Letty going to kill them if they bring any skanks back to the fort "Rocky said

"So how's the rest of the team "Dom asked

"Vince is being old coyote, Mia good she got into med school, Letty good and from the looks of things her about to kick a few skacks ass in moment or two. Rocky said

"I got to go man if it possible if i can speak to Letty" Dom said

"Alright man I'll just get her "Rocky said

Rocky walked out of the office to be Letty was talking to Roxy's skank of friends.

"Hey let phone for yea"Rocky said

"Whose on the phone Roc"Letty said turning to look at her brother?

"It's Dom he wants to talk to yea"Rocky said

Roxy caught sight of her brother coming out of the office she heard him say that someone wanted to talk to Letty after her sister had gone into the office.

"Hey Roc whose on the phone "Roxy asked her brother who was bent over the hood of the RX7

"It's Dom "Rocky said looking up from the Rx7's engine

"Who's Dom Roxy "Gisele Asked?

"I though all skanks knew Dominic Torretto"Letty said walking out of the office and over to Rx7

"Yea but how the fuck would you know him Hoe "Brooke said

"Listen you bitch you see this garage if anyone of us didn't know Dom we would be working here and for information he's my boyfriend "Letty said

"Why would he want to date your dike ass for "Gisele said cutting in

"Maybe because his fucking loves me more than any skank he's dated "Letty snarled at her

"Roxy i think you better get skank ass friends out here before Letty kicks both their asses"Rocky said

After Roxy had left Vince, Jesse and Leon came back to the garage. Rocky pulled out a broken gearbox with some help from Vince the two them managed to get the fucked old gear box out the back.

"Did this buster know anything about his fuckin car "Vince said as he and Rocky came back into the garage?

"Man i don't think the buster fuckin anything knew anything about cars "Rocky said

"Hey Let we going to the racers tonight "Rocky said looking from the civic engine

"What do you think Roc"Letty said from under the RX7

Rocky looked up from the civics engine to look up at the clock on the garage wall it ready quarter to five.

"Guys we should start to lock up "Rocky said as shut the hood of the Civic

"Yea alright Roc"Vince said from a Supra he was fixing

Jesse and Leon had already left about half an hour earlier which had left Rocky, Letty and Vince at the garage. Vince and Letty had left at ten to five. Rocky was shutting the bay doors of the garage. Opening the driver side door of the Charger he threw his jacket on to the passage seat. Reeving up the charger's engine and leave a cloud of dust.

Later that night the team were hanging around in the den waiting for Mia and Roxy to get ready for the racers. Rocky was out the back of the house with his pit bull Buddy he had Buddy since September.

"Hey Roc the teams leaving soon "Leon said

"Alright man tell them I'll be there in a minute "Rocky said

"Ok dawg"Leon said

Rocky got up from the back steps and headed back thought the house shutting the front door behind him.

"Roxy who riding with to racers" Rocky asked as he unlocked the Charger

"You dumbass"Roxy said

About midnight the team arrived at the racers. Letty and Rocky went to talk to Hector about the buy in.

"Hey Hector what's the buy in "Rocky asked

"How you doing Roc"Hector said

"Good man so 3g buy in winner takes on" Rocky said

"Any of dickward wants to try "Letty said

"I'll race for 3Gs"Johhny Tran said smirking

"Get your fuckin Asian ass out of here before i kick it "Rocky said

"Oh i'm shaking to the bone Ortiz i anit scared of you "Tran said

"You herd my brotha Tran your Asian ass anit welcome here ever so Fuck off "Letty growled


End file.
